


My Love - Shane and Oren

by ConnerKent69



Category: Tiny Pretty Things (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Emotional, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Love, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnerKent69/pseuds/ConnerKent69
Summary: After Shane gets drunk, Oren takes him to the dorm and things get tense
Relationships: Oren Lennox/Shane McRae
Kudos: 17





	1. The party

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on this site and English is not my first language, sorry if I have a mistake

It was a Sunday afternoon, Oren and the other students at the ballet school were all bored. Until someone finally speaks:

\- Shit people, let's cheer up .... Bette

\- Impossible Bet, we already played all possible games and all the choreographies that exist .... Cassie

\- No more, I mean animating. Let's go clubbing .... Bette

\- Could be .... we all answered

Some run to the bedroom to get ready and others to the bathroom.

\- I'm not really in the mood .... Oren

\- Come on buddy, we haven't all been out together for a long time .... Shane

\- ahhhhhhh ok .... says Oren as he is pulled by Shane

\- OREENNNN, it's already 11:25 am, I WILL START YOUR DICK IF PEOPLE ARE LATE, says Bette screaming ....

\- I'm fucking going ..... Oren

\- Oh God, finally ..... Shane

Oren and Bette went to drink at the club while the others went to dance

\- Give me another, friend. Says Bette completely drunk, she should be bankrupt by now

\- I people in a warmer ... Shane

He was also completely drunk

\- What's that on your nose? Ah is your eye ... Bette

They let out a long, loud laugh. Oren also drank a lot but he doesn't get stoned so easily

\- Friend, come here ... June

She called Cassie and she came

\- Hi love, what do you want? ... Cassie

\- I'm noticing that kitten watching you friend, come on ... June

\- But of course ... June

\- Nah baby is mine ... Shane

\- Shut up Shane ... Cassie

\- Shane went to mix with the crowd, dancing horrors. We were enjoying it until someone shouted: "GET OUT OF HERE, YOUR FAGOT"

Soon we heard the sound of breaking glass and ran to the place, guess what? Shane went to get satisfaction from the guy who said that and he was thrown on a table full of bottles of Wisk and Tequila

\- I WILL KILL YOU YOUR BITCH, says the man screaming

\- To touch him you saw that you have to pass me, says Oren also shouting. Everyone was looking at us

\- AND FOR ME, says everyone at the same time

\- Rubbish, I'm leaving this shit, says the man already going

Everyone booed him. Shane was on the floor, luckily he was in a blouse and coat, which didn't let the shards hurt him. We decided to go back to school. Cassie called the uber and we all got there pretty much all drunk. Except for Oren, Cassie and June, the rest were almost overturning. Shane entered the room and hit the bed

\- Shane, are you crazy about going after that guy like that? ... Oren

\- Yes beauty boy, give me a kiss ... Shane

\- You are drunk ... Oren

\- And you are so hot, give me a chance ... Shane

\- Shane suddenly stood up and threw up on Oren

\- You're fucking kidding me, right? ... Oren

\- Sorry baby, let me clean ... Shane

\- Get out, I'll take a shower ... Oren

Shane threw up again and almost fell, Oren luckily caught him in time. Oren thought about calling a doctor but he would have to explain the situation to the director, so he decided not to do that. So he took Shane to the bathroom and decided to bathe him too. He took off his clothes and turned on the shower

\- Wow baby, the water is delicious ... Shane

Oren tried to give Shane a soap to clean himself but he could barely stand, so Oren decided to clean it himself

TO BE CONTINUED......


	2. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning

\- Okay, stay still ... Oren

Shane obeyed him even though he was drunk

\- I won't wash it from the stomach ... Oren

\- Why? .... Shane

\- I will not take your dick .... Oren

\- Look Oren, says Shane while pointing at his dick

\- It's not as small as I imagined, thinks Oren

\- Shane, you are drunk, I have vomit in my blouse and honestly I'm already losing patience, or you collaborate or I leave you sleeping in the bathroom .... Oren

\- Sorry I'm losing my mind baby? .... Shane

\- I think so and you better control yourself ... Oren

Oren wiped Shane and told him to put on a shirt and underwear to sleep. Then he took him to the bed and laid him down.

Oren then went to the bathroom to take a shower. Unfortunately he had to throw the shirt in the trash because it was stained after Shane threw up on it. He took his towel and went to the bathroom, he forgot to lock the bathroom but after all there was only Shane there, and he was sleeping. He turned on the shower, the water jets refreshed him, he soaped himself up slowly, and started to think about what happened.

\- Today, Shane drunk and turned on by me? Ah, what nonsense, although it was not so small, much bigger than I imagined, Oren thought.

\- Why am I thinking about it? I don’t notice anyone’s dick, and what the fuck, I’m hard. What  
does it cost to hit one? I haven't had sex with Bette for a long time.

Oren turned off the shower and started to touch himself, he tried to think of the  
Bette but almost brochure, but then came the thoughts of Shane. Shane, Shane asking him to wash it, Shane naked

Shane hard ... Ahhhhh ... Shane sucking him, wait, why is he sucking him? When Oren looks down, he sees Shane on his knees sucking him

-Shane?

-Fuck your dick is huge baby .... Shane

Shane talks and then shoves Oren's cock back in his mouth

-What are you doing for? Stop .... Oren

-Do you really want me to stop? .... Shane

He wasn't 100% self-conscious but Oren thought that at least he knew what he was doing, he should have ended it  
but he’s very good at that, really good. Better than Bette. Holy shit, Shane sucks really well. He can put everything in your mouth and it’s so hot, so tasty ...

Oren takes his head and starts to control his movements.

I never thought I would actually do this Shane ... Ahh ... -I'm gasping -I'm going ... Ahhh .... Oren

TO BE CONTINUED.....


	3. The First Time

Oren came and Shane swallowed it all

-You were really full, right? Come here baby .... Shane

Oren should have stopped but he let himself go

Shane and Oren went to the bedroom, Oren locked the door so no one would get in the way. Shane pushed him on the bed, getting on top of his still hard cock. Shane was still wearing the shorts but he still wiggled over Oren, which made him even more excited.

\- Shane, are you sure .... Oren

-Shhitiu, enjoy baby .... Shane

Shane took off his shorts and held Oren's hand up to his rigid member.

-Do you have a condom? ... Shane

-I have, second drawer below the book .... Oren

Shane gets up, grabs the condom, opens the package and puts the condom on Oren's cock.

-Ahhhh Shane .... Oren

Shane started to put Oren's cock in his ass. He put his head and then went down a little more and the two groaned.

Shane took everything off and put it on again and repeated it until after about five minutes he managed to put it all on. He was already

getting used to it was riding on it, Oren put his hands on his waist and started to control him. Remember

did Shane think he was getting used to? He thought so, but every stroke, every right hand he felt he was going deeper and thicker and deeper. They were both moaning but Oren was moaning lower.

-Ah Shane you are very tight ... Oren

-So open me up baby ... Shane

Oren quickly pulled his cock out of Shane and turned him face down, placing Shane's butt more upright and his head against the bed. Oren banged his cock around Shane's ass.

Oren would never imagine fucking Shane, and honestly, he is better than Bette. He put his cock inside him with force, Shane moaned very loudly, Oren thought that at the time it would hurt him because Shane had already calved him and had not moaned like that.

\- Do you want to stop? I'm worried .... Oren

-Now you will only stop when I come .... ´Shane

Shane's speech stimulated him a lot, damn ... He continued his movements slowly so as not to hurt him

-Come Oren eat me hard ... Shane

Oren eventually agreed and put one hand on his waist and the other on his hair and started stocking it, stocking it hard. They were both sweating, they had been in it for about 30 minutes and Oren thought he was getting there.

Ahhhhhhh, Oren I came, I couldn't take it anymore. Sorry baby ...... Shane

-May I continue? I'm almost enjoying ..... Oren

-Come on, hard ... said Shane smiling

Oren continued and did not last more than three strokes, he came and collapsed on Shane's side. They kissed and fell asleep right there, holding each other.

END


End file.
